This invention relates to a method of coating articles. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for coating an article which comprises coating the article first with (I) at least one imide resin selected from the group consisting of polyester imide resins, polyamideimide resins, polyhydantoin resins and mixtures thereof, and then with (II) cyanate ester resin which comprises as essential components (a) at least one cyanate compound selected from the group consisting of polyfunctional cyanate esters, prepolymer of said cyanate esters, coprepolymer of said cyanate esters and an amine and mixtures thereof and (b) at least one maleimide compound selected from the group consisting of polyfunctional maleimides, prepolymer of said maleimides, coprepolymer of said maleimides and an amine and mixtures thereof.
Enamelled wires are produced by baking thick coating of varnish (usually 50.mu. thick) formed directly on a copper wire or other conductors. Resins such as polyester imide, polyamideimide, polyhydantoin and polyparabanic acid are known as baking resins having high heat resistance, high flexibility, etc, but they are not ideal for use in applications that require high moisture resistance, water resistance and chemical resistance.